isandriafandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuuhei Fujiii-Shikuga
The Celestial Shinigami, Ryuuhei Shikuga~! Appearance Beginning and General Appearance Ryuuhei stands at 6 feet and 2 inches, he has a rather slender physique for his height. His eyes are green and often look as though they're darker than normal, there are two blue comet-like tattoos on his left cheek under his eye, right on the cheekbone. The left side of his head has short, black hair on it, there have been several who have said that his hair doesn't grow on that side however they would be wrong in that, Ryuuhei's just very skilled at managing his own hair, sometimes even resorting to using his zanpakuto to keep up. The other side of his hair is a very vibrant red that is rather long and something of an object of vanity for him. He keeps his hair pulled up in the back with pheasant feathers and fuzzy ties, of which he owns several of. He often makes them himself. In his left ear, he has an industrial bar, a large tapered claw earring and another earring with a feather attached to it. He also has a lip piercing in the middle of his lower lip. Along his sides and shoulders, there are several flowing tattoos of constellations and galaxies, most of which he has no idea what they are or where they could be in the world of the living but he is slowly learning them through his inner world work with Elegon. In the dark at night, the tattoos give off a blue glow and can normally be seen rather easily. In the moonlight, it can almost look as though the blue is white, normally appearing far brighter when outside. The constellation tattoos glow red whenever Ryuuhei is dangerously close to death to alert those that are around him that they should get away in the case of his reiatsu attempting to take out anything nearby it at the point of his death. When he does die, his reiatsu will paint the location with constellations and stars to show his final resting place. After having Higosha's reiatsu cleansed from him by Kokoro, the previously black roman numeral IX 11 at the base of his neck now glows with the same blue as his constellation tattooos. The same goes for the ones around his hips, the several designs that resemble lightning and spheres similar to Higosha's Inner World. Going across his stomach is a constellation of Gemini due to Higosha's birthday falling on June 9th. After the death of Kokoro Mizuchi, Ryuuhei wears one of the man's zanpakuto poi on his belt as a reminder of the man's part in his life. In addition, his tattoos reflected this loss by burning across his chest an image of the constellation Sagittarius since Kokoro was of that star sign. He rarely wears the shinigami uniform anymore and the form-fitting suit covers many of his glowing tattoos, though he still can be seen from time to time wearing a black silk kimono when not having to anticipate an attack or on-duty for any reason. Ryuuhei now wears his wedding ring, a maple wood and black/silver metaled ring that was given to him by Hiroku. He wears black, fingerless gloves to protect it so that it doesn't get stained by blood or gore in the battlefield, when not fighting, he keeps it in plain sight of all around him. Upon being wed to Hiroku, Elegon decided to give Ryuuhei another tattoo in the form of Capricornus to represent Hiroku since he is of the Capricorn star sign. After being captured by the seraphim, Ryuuhei was tortured for several days along with other people that were in captivity. He now as pure white wings that span thirteen feet around him and pop out whenever he uses his reiatsu to force them out. Ryuuhei has recently learnd how to fight with them despite the fact that the can be easily injured if he decides to let them out after he enters a battle. He can use his own reiatsu to force them away, normally dissolving into feathers and little blue constellations. Before, he either had to cut or rips them off since he hasn't yet found a way to remove them with his reiatsu to make them disappear to where ever it was that they were before. This was what drove him to work on using his own reiatsu to get rid of them himself, the constant tearing would have ended up causing heavy amounts of nerve damage if it continued. These scars on his back from having them ripped out are rather prominent and mottled with scar tissue since he continually pulls the wings from the joint connecting them to his main body. Along with those scars are two parallel lines that go down his spine with a few spots were keloids have developed. On his back are two skeletal bird-tattoos that were given to him by the same nameless seraphim that tortured him. These tattoos are a bright blue just like his constellations and glow just as much as they do, however he doesn't show these off nearly as much. After coming back to Seireitei, Ryuuhei had his hair cut by his husband, being the only person that he trusts to do such things with his hair because we all know that Ryuuhei believes himself to be a majestic stallion. Even when he doesn't feel like one. As a pact with Asanomoi Yuukari, Ryuuhei allowed his body to be cut open for Aimus. Yuukari explains it as: "The captured bird by its own power rips free from the hunter's net, forcing its way back to its nest. Sensing the wrongness through its pain, through its weariness, it rushes home only to find its tree aflame, the nest burned, and seeks to beat out the flame with its wings at whatever cost." These are on his stomach and have been cut about an inch deep into his skin. They have since scarred over and the pattern is very easy to discern. Through touch, they would be raised and somewhat bumpy. In his gigai, Ryuuhei wears an orange shirt with a subtle yellow gradient. There's a dark red long-sleeved shirt underneath, as well as black leather pants and matching leather boots. His pants have a bag sewn in on the right hip and he dons a scarf with attached feathers tucked into his belt. The belt itself appear to be made up of multiple links of metal with a small pattern pressed into them. Ryuuhei wears his 11th and 8th Division pendant along with a tiny kunai attached to the new necklace. A picture of Hiroku Shikuga can be found in the pocket of his shinigami uniform at all times. Personality In an outward appearance, Ryuuhei is talkative and friendly to the point of almost being creepy. This talkative nature hides a lot of trauma that has befallen him over the course of his life. His smile hides this as well and has helped him to talk to people, getting to know them well enough that he can feel he's made a new friend. He used to put up a front of being noble, a trait that carried over from his days as a taikomochi, but has since stopped doing that in order to work on being a good Captain. In the past, there were times where he would a bit more creepy by touching people. He hadn't mean any offense while doing so, this method being the one that broke the ice between himself and Hiroku. This unconventional method doesn't come out much anymore. Ryuuhei has no real issues with finding ways to connect to people but he is a bit bad at keeping up with those connections anymore. Before, he always could find a strange way to connect with people, even if the connection were a minuscule one. He has kept the ability to remember faces far better than anything else, recognizing hairstyles and prominent physical traits far better than their name or the conversation that was being had on that day. Though he made a lot of friends in the Academy with his whore-like actions, Ryuuhei no longer relies on that to be able to speak to someone. Instead, he retained the ease of conversing verbally as well as the listening skills that he had acquired in his former job, finding that he was still rather well at extracting information from people. He was a good listener when it really mattered. Even though he was quite popular in the Academy due to how easily he 'put out' with others, Ryuuhei no longer performs those actions to gain frienships. He understands that it's not the way to be able to go through his life any longer. As he has matured, he is now able to tell the difference between loving and friendly affection far better than when Kokoro taught him. Even though his skill in kido was lacking while in the Academy, Ryuuhei went from rarely using it to favoring it. He's rather skilled with it now and finds it to be far easier to use at long distances and is still rather adept at the art of using a sword. Ryuuhei had a lot of issues to do with his kido skills in the academy, mostly his inability to listen in the classroom and completely unable to control his reiatsu. While his frustration levels would become high enough that it would cause him to completely end up losing his focus, now it is difficult to break it. Recently, he was able to learn a bit more about it with help from a few other shinigami who were adept with it. While his general attitude on kido has been rather neutral, he understands that there are several that have never liked it and most likely never will. Ryuuhei respects this but he doesn't mention how backward he feels that it actually is. When in battle, he used to become a bit cocky and a little more serious than he normal, but not by a lot. Ryuuhei now is very stoic and lets himself boil with a silent rage, no longer making jokes and poking at his opponent in the hopes of making them lose control. Instead, Ryuuhei allows them to let their arrogance bury them in their own grave that he has marked for them. That old, cocky nature was good at getting him into trouble but now it's very much hidden. This is where the old 'noble act' came into play and Ryuuhei would do his best, as the Commander of the RSAF, to not allow himself to look like a fool in a battle anymore. However, there is still a point in battle, especially against those stronger than himself, that Ryuuhei becomes very morose and hateful. He sometimes feels that his powers are completely inadequate and will push himself harder and harder with each strike so that he might survive the battle to return home to Hiroku. Anything threatening his lover, friends, or other Captains really gets under his skin and makes the man want to take down the opponent several times more than before. There are times when he's very good at being subtly prideful and arrogant, those times being damn near constantly. Ryuuhei has a bad habit of looking down on those that he thinks are below him, such as obsessive drug users, weaker opponents attempting to be strong, homophobes, and sometimes Arrancar. The Arrancar are only in special cases, Ryuuhei has met Eligor and a few other Arrancar and has learned that not all of them are the same in terms of attitude. He feels that he owes Alvaro Lobo quite a bit for pulling his wings out and offering Ryuuhei a place in his tower, it was this one kind gesture that nearly made Ryuuhei completely renounce his shinigami status before he ever set foot in Seireitei. The one other time he considered this was when Hiroku lied to him and told him that he no longer loved him. Ryuuhei used to possess a sense of pride that is almost unmatched by any other except for a Kuchiki and he managed to be rid of that. Being tortured by the seraphim as well as being tempered by Hiroku made Ryuuhei a bit of a better, more well adjusted person. The only other person that used to be able to match his pride level would have been Kokoro Mizuchi. Losing Kokoro broke Ryuuhei to the point where he ended up having a severe hatred for Seraphim, no matter what their temperment. He had vowed to kill any that come into contact with him and will not stop until he has managed to help the Shinigami, Arrancar, and Human Realm Forces to eradicate them all. History "Sometimes I look back on my life and I wonder why I did all of those things. When I think about it, I figure it was probably worth it at the time and made sense for it to happen. I was scared, hurt, trying to do my best and kept coming up short. Now... I'm scared of being alone. I don't want that. I never wanted that. I just want to have a happy ending like everyone else..." Human Life As a Soul The Academy Gotei 13: Part One Astra Caelum Gotei 13: Part Two Final Battle The Cut Off Realms Arc Hiroshima and Valhalla Peace and Romance Civilian Transport Adela Care Gotei 13: Part Three be added... Statistics Powers and Abilities Ryuuhei's fighting style is very similar to Form IV: Ataru and he's rather adept with it and it's flashy movements. Abilities via stats: *Can use spells 1-64 *Can use Shunpo *Has Shikai and Bankai Zanpakuto Elegon. The hilt is wrapped in blue-white silk with a circular tsuba decorated with bits of diamonds to mimic a galaxy. The center has a rather large diamond in it so that the actual blade looks as though it's bursting through the middle of the tiny galaxy that it's in. The sheath is designed in much of the same fashion, looking quite like the asteroid belt of the milky way. There are a few references to Saturn's rings around the sheath in the way that the ties and bindings are done in the same color pattern as the rings themselves. At the very tip of the sheath is a meteorite like-material that encases the end of the sheath, making it much easier for Ryuuhei to implement the sheath into standard self-defense maneuvers. Zanpakuto Spirit: In the shape of a traditional Chinese dragon, Elegon is a transparent dragon spirit with lines residing inside to mimic a constellation. Normally appearing in blue, the dragon has been known to show up as red when the fancy strikes him. Elegon can be a rather flamboyant spirit, finding things to be a little more or less enjoyable than normal. Its pride is dangerous and the way it carries itself when manifested away from Ryuuhei can be a little on the aggravating side. Elegon doesn't like to watch his mouth and has an ego the size of Texas. Elegon also has a very elegant human form. When in this form, he is built similarly to Ryuuhei with a darker skin tone, very reminiscent of a traditional Japanese man with light blue eyes and long black hair. He wears several outfits when like this and the most prominent being with a furred collar. There are dragon tattoos around his shoulders, back and neck, going up to his forehead and over his left cheek. Inner World: Just like his Zanpakutō spirit, his inner world is based on space and looks similar to it. Some areas are much less like space in the fact that a person can stand and move around with little to no trouble. People with a high reiryoku stat 5 can find it rather easy to deal with the weightlessness whereas someone with a lower stat 5 would have a difficult time standing and would spend much of the time actually floating as though in zero gravity. There's a space station with large, petal-like spikes that flow out of the rounded, planet-like center. There, in the middle, Elegon normally rests on the planet, letting the spike rotate sluggishly around him with gentle azure lights pulsing softly around him. Shikai: 星当, エレゴン　(Hoshi atemi, Elegon, *Starstrike, Elegon*) The blade turns to stars with a lithe blue casing around it to simulate a blade. The very tip of the blade has a long, thin gut hook attached to it which could be very-well used to slip the blade into rib cages, catch the bone, and break the bone from within the bod. In the day, it looks more like a glass sword than anything else. At night it looks like a mixture of different stars all pushed together to look like a blade. While it may look a bit fragile, it is just as strong as any other sword to be found. It's abilities are very similar to another shinigami in the way that it moves. When Ryuuhei commands, the blade can dissolve into a 'whip' of stars that burn the enemy as well as slice them. The tsuba changes so that it turns into a galaxy that shields Ryuuhei's sword arm from harm. It cannot move any further than his sword arm and cannot shield his chest or upper body. Ryuuhei can keep moving with attacks in swift succession, up to but not always ten attacks. In symbolism, Ryuuhei is protecting himself with his pride, beauty and overall attitude; the stars are lies, illusions, distractions, charades, ect. a pretty point of light to take people's focus away from the massive blackness. It's the echoing memories of happiness and light, it's movement and light bundling into beautiful, meaningless chaos. Ryuuseibusshitsu Meteor When the sword is in its whip state, Ryuuhei can grab a hold of the very end of the sword’s whip length to light up an area and bring out a meteor made of reiatsu to fling at the enemy. This utilizes the whip to help sling the meteor toward the opponent as if it were a slingshot. This does not mean that the aim is better, but Ryuuhei can choose to ‘blast’ the meteor to turn it into smaller projectiles while in mid-flight. This, however, does not always happen and is left largely to chance. These meteors are no bigger than a basketball in regards to their size. Dosei no Wa of Saturn The sword can be in either its whip or sword state, either can be used. This ability is simply easier on the user when it’s in whip state. Upon hitting the opponent four times, Ryuuhei can use the points of impact to leave tiny, temporary constellations on his opponents if he so chooses. By leaving these temporary constellations, he can create rings with his reiatsu so that he can bind the opponent and constrict to leave physical damage.The damage is coming from his Reiryoku stat, so any and all damage would be up to how his Reiryoku stat holds up against his opponent. If the opponent’s is higher than his, Ryuuhei’s attack would be very easy to get out of, simply slashing or breaking out of it completely. Bankai お前たちに 銀河を 示す, エレゴン　(omaetachi ni zanga o shimesu, *Show them the galaxy, Elegon*) Ryuuhei's bankai is a more violent version of Elegon's shikai. To activate, Ryuuhei drops his sword straight down where the tip touches the ground and the blade 'shatters'. Upon shattering, the surrounding area becomes dark as night, and within seconds, the darkness is lit with thousands of stars and galaxies. The exact number of these galaxies and stars are unknown however they can be seen moving toward the enemy. As they move the air like torrents of waves, they give off the appearance of snow flowing swiftly along the wind. While in the dome, Ryuuhei cannot travel away from the center, he can, however, turn in a 360. In that small area, there's a 'hurtless area' for about 18 inches away from his main body. The dome that keeps the user and the opponent inside of it's walls is dense enough so that very little can get out of it; water can be shot against it and only a small mist can get through. This dome resembles a planetarium, hence the name, but does little to harm or protect, if at all. It takes up an area equivalent to one football american field in which the user and opponent may do battle. This dome also mimics space in the way that it has about the same temperature, -273 celsius or -459 fahrenheit.The longest that Ryuuhei can stand to be inside of the planetarium is thirty to forty-five minutes. The opponent can take damage, but it depends on if their reiryoku level is equal to or less than Ryuuhei's. If it is less, there's a good possibility that they will take more damage. If it is more, they will take round about the same amount as his. This temperature allows for chunks of his 'planets' or space rock to be covered in ice. These stars and planets can burn and damage the enemy while being mentally controlled by Ryuuhei, they can also be used as defense by forming a shield similar to the rings of Saturn. While Ryuuhei can control the stars with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the stars increase in speed threefold. His bankai is his true self, massive dead and dying stars. The chill of space becoming even more biting as there is no beauty and there is no hope, only a slow and, no less visible, irreversible decline. In his bankai's Planetarium, Ryuuhei allows himself to show how he truly is, a cold and threateningly devastating man. Ryuuhei's decorations completely vanish, his hair is flat and unmoving, there are no piercings to be seen. He shows little to no emotion, simply standing there and existing while he moves his body to direct the stars. He'll be wearing just a simple uniform, no haori he happens to be wearing one that day, no shoes and no extra clothing other than what's necessary for his uniform, all of it black. Inside the dome, the opponent has the ability to move within it's range. The only one unable to move is Ryuuhei himself, he is completely and irrevocably locked in the center of his bankai. Ryuuseibusshitsura Meteora This one is one of the strongest in the way that it brings a barrage of meteorites created by his artificial galaxy of a bankai to bombard the enemy. It either does high non-elemental damage, or hits for mediocre damage multiple times. Meteora's downgraded form is Meteor off of the shikai version, which sometimes acts as a replacement for Meteora when said attack is not able to be used for whatever reason. In the coldness of his bankai, these can sometimes be covered in ice. Unlike with the shikai version, these would be around half the size of a normal four door car. For this ability, Ryuuhei must hold his hands above his head to 'channel' the meteors for around 5 to 6 seconds. These meteors are completely dodge-able and they can be sliced through. Dosei no Owari of Saturn This simulates the death of a massive star. The supernova may be many times brighter than Meteora when put against the dark backdrop it has due to the original bankai. The brightness itself could cause the opponent to lose their sight for a couple of seconds but no longer than that, allowing them to move about in the area. The attack itself is very visually similar to the 'Rings of Saturn' from his shikai and appear around the opponent as if they were Saturn itself. The rings themselves begin to close in on the opponent to 'die' with them as though it were a large star system dying. It deals heavy burn-like damage and can be dodged if the enemy can get out of the blast radius in time, this type of dodging can normally include having to shunpo out of the region. This explosion may end up containing massive chunks of ice, rock, as well as other asteroid matter around the size of a small car. Kentaurusu Suwaru Arufa Hoshi Centauri While known as the brightest star in the southern constellation of Centaurus, known as Proxima, it can be easily replicated by Ryuuhei's bankai. Using his reiatsu to link the three 'planets' together, Ryuuhei can create a cero-like blast of energy to fire at the enemy. If it were to hit them, it would be a nearly certain kill depending on their reiryoku stat, used their own abilities to cut through the energy beam, shunpoed at the last second, or had high enough reiatsu to remain mostly unharmed. It would look like the equivalent of an atomic blast. It is completely dodge-able, which means that this ability is more of a personal risk toward the user, rendering Ryuuhei much weaker than when the fight first began. Fun Facts *Ryuuhei's theme song is Deceiver of the Gods by Amon Amarth. *His first name means 'Dragon Constellation' and his last name means 'well of wisteria'. *Ryuuhei's voice actor would be Clifton Collins Jr. *His face claim is Toshizo Hijikata Hakouki Shinsengumi Kitan. *His natural hair color is black but he dyes the red into it after bleaching it, quite the daunting task for someone with as thick and long hair as his. *Ryuuhei was originally planned as a hybrid character for another roleplay between Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. *Ryuuhei wears Antonio Banderas Blue Seduction cologne. *He cannot stand habitual recreational drug users at all. He will be guaranteed to get into an argument with them. *He has a hair fetish. His hair, someone else's hair, he doesn't give a shit. *His two best friends are Suiren and Kokoro; Hiroku becoming another, but is his husband. *Ryuuhei had a huge crush on his Captain Higosha at one point, but knows that he has little to no chance with the man. He would have about as much of a chance with Raidon as he does with his Captain. *The above fact would make Ryuuhei look foolish since he knows now that his Captain was a man who saved him when he was younger as well as the one that gave him his last name, making Higosha his dad! *His favorite food is anything with fruit in it. *He enjoys the smell of vanilla, fresh cut grass, and peaches. *Kokoro's scent is similar to 'new car' and thus, Ryuuhei favors it. *His favorite pokemon would be Arcanine and Ninetails. *Ryuuhei rather likes the Aeonium Cyclops flower, feeling that the dark edges and light center look quite like a galaxy. *His bankai has a theme! It's Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine. Gallery Ryuuheiedit12.30.13.jpg c91f1d019ca340a31dd61c11dbd6a312-d5bnpvb.png bc8c92ac872850e41cb33898c2d64797-d5idzfb.png|An old photo of Ryuuhei and Kokoro. becoming_the_lion_by_kyoux-d4j7fee.png warning_by_kyoux-d4hgb07.jpg i_know_who_you_are__by_kyoux-d774h9y.png tumblr_mvt6efl6Ya1rq8bbxo1_r4_1280.png